


The Fun Part

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Bath Sex, Corporate Espionage, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-03
Updated: 2004-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's idea of fun varies less than she thinks it does from Chloe's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



> Set early in the summer between the "Exodus" and "Exile" episodes this story is my submission for the [](http://bubbleficathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**bubbleficathon**](http://bubbleficathon.livejournal.com/). I wrote for [](http://joanne_c.livejournal.com/profile)[**joanne_c**](http://joanne_c.livejournal.com/), who requested, "Victoria Hardwick ( _Smallville_ ) f/f with either Chloe or Lana" and "A bath puff (loofah) that's green." The main characters belong to people who possess much more money and power than I do. I'm indebted to [](http://neverbeen2spain.livejournal.com/profile)[**neverbeen2spain**](http://neverbeen2spain.livejournal.com/) for her brainstorming and betaing; any remaining idiocies are mine alone. Feedback will be received with much gratitude and appreciation.

Pulling back the curtain, Victoria impatiently studies the reflected image and snaps, "No. Take it off, and put on the black satin."

"Hey! You can't just come barging in here." Chloe's dark eyes flash as they meet Victoria's in the dressing room mirror, then she glances up and down the length of her own body. "What's wrong with this one? It's the fifteenth dress you've vetoed."

"Don't be ridiculous. I've only vetoed seven, because that's as many as you've tried, each of which deserved it. And I never barge, but I can come anywhere I like." Victoria twists the final words, drawing them out of her mouth like a lollipop.

Chloe crosses her arms over layers of teal silk. She might be on the verge of a pout, which Victoria thinks is cute. "Fine. I still don't get what's wrong with this one. It looks pretty."

"At least the red vinyl draped your form properly. It was simply --"

"'Inappropriate for the function,' I know," Chloe finishes, having heard the phrase multiple times today.

"Yes. You'll see why this dress wouldn't work either, once you get into the black. So, do it."

Chloe tries to glare, and that's cute, too. "Get out."

"Darling, you have nothing I don't, unless we're going to discuss whether or not size matters." Victoria stays inside but closes the curtain, then reaches to unzip the teal dress.

Chloe sighs and faces the corner. Victoria can only catch angled glimpses of curves and the pale smoothness of her shoulders and back, interrupted by a forest green bra and panties, before the satin is tugged into place. It flares enough at her hips to fall cleanly to the floor.

Her sweet little ass fills those panties -- and the dress -- nicely. The sight is much more tantalizing than cute. She licks her lips. Chloe returns to the mirror.

"Well?"

"That's better." Victoria steps behind Chloe to zip her dress and to adjust the bundled white satin ribbons on her shoulders. "Much better."

She looks into Chloe's eyes in the mirror again, locates Chloe's hands with her own, and places them on Chloe's hips. The satin wraps tightly over Chloe's form but slips easily beneath their hands as Victoria slides them up and around. When Chloe starts to protest, Victoria shakes her head. She cups their hands beneath Chloe's breasts, already lifted and pressed together by the dress; she holds them there firmly. Chloe sucks in a breath, and it tightens their hands.

Victoria tilts her head forward, over Chloe's right shoulder. She speaks softly into Chloe's ear. "You see? This dress is perfect. Unlike the silk, it emphasizes your best assets, and unlike the vinyl, it's classy. You'll fit right in with the other guests."

"And black is always a good color for spy work," Chloe says, but she sounds husky rather than biting. Her hands convulse slightly beneath Victoria's, and her nipples poke the satin.

"Well, I leave that part of it to you." Victoria releases her and steps back with a laugh.

Her breath hitching audibly, Chloe scowls. "Of course. I get to do the grunt work, and you get the fun part."

"Chloe . . ." There's too much that Victoria could tell her, too much that she shouldn't hear. "We're both attending the charity ball. Believe me, that's the only fun I'll have."

"But --"

Victoria ducks past the curtain before Chloe can finish and calls through the curtain, "Put your clothes back on and bring the dress to the front. We'll put it on Lionel's gold card."

This is Victoria's first joint job for Lex's Daddy Dearest, though nowhere near the first time she's had to do something for him alone. She hopes it will be the last of either. She's tired of Metropolis, and even if her father would prefer not to see her -- especially after tonight -- she can still go home to Wales.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks, handing the satin dress to a clerk.

"I'm great," Victoria says, shaking off the bout of self-pity. Every choice, and every mistake, has been her own, and she **will** be great, with or without help from a Luthor or anyone else.

She instructs the clerk to charge Lionel's card for both Chloe's dress and a slinky lemon slip dress she'd picked out and put on hold for herself earlier. If he objects to the expense, she'll find a way to convince him it was necessary. After all, he's already paying for two different rooms -- in two different hotels -- and he claims the entire plot was his idea. His mastermind skills notwithstanding, Victoria suspects Chloe had a hand in some of the finer points, such as the fact that, although their room at the hotel where the ball will be held contains one king-sized bed, there are two double beds in their other room across town. Chloe's need for proximity to Smallville probably induced Lionel to put them to work here in Metropolis as well.

"By the way," Victoria asks as they get into a limousine and head toward the second hotel with their packages, "what did you tell your father about tonight?"

"I'm working on a special column for The Daily Planet, one that will inevitably be buried so deeply that, gosh, I guess he'll never get to see it." Tucking up her jeans-clad knees, Chloe slouches against the inside of the far door. "Can we try to avoid conversation right now? I just want to get this over with."

Victoria purses her lips and then faces the window. "Certainly."

As Metropolis streaks past, she thinks it's as filthy as something so shiny can be, like an impoverished barrister in a rented Armani suit.

 

They don't say another word to each other before the ball, except when Victoria advises Chloe to lighten up on the eyeliner. "Raccoons may be qualified for night work, but they make such a mess at parties."

Chloe sticks out her tongue, and Victoria wags her finger.

"Tsk, tsk. That could cause problems as well."

 

The plan, however, works almost flawlessly. They take two limos from the second hotel to the first. Their individual invitations, one listing Victoria and the other, an imaginary woman who cannot be traced to either Chloe or Lionel, are accepted immediately upon their separate entrances. Chloe mingles, nibbling hors d'oeuvres and sipping what appears to be a spritzer. Victoria circulates on her own, flashing mock smiles at every opportunity, especially once she focuses in on their millionaire mark. She has to occupy herself almost completely with getting and keeping the attention of Darren Maile, who spends two hours acting as uninterested as a straight man possibly could.

The highlight of the evening comes after she finally manages to insinuate herself into Maile's personal space. She wraps her arms around him, presses her lithe body against his muscular one, and sways. The past hours have been a dance, but this literal movement lasts three songs. Then, with her head on his shoulder, Victoria says, "Don't you feel exposed in the middle of the dance floor? Because I just feel so **naked**."

And behind him, as Victoria hands off his palmed hotel key card to her, Chloe rolls her eyes, smirking. Victoria has to cover an inelegant snort with a cough.

"Ah, really, Darren, I'm ready to retire. Would you walk me to my room?"

He insists on dancing for several more songs. That's good, given that the more time they spend in the ballroom and in her hotel room, the more time Chloe will have in his room. Not so good, though expected, are Maile's meaty hands groping her ass through the songs and his heavy breathing between swallows of brandy.

 

When Victoria gets him to her room in the same hotel, he rouses more interest. Still, all she gets are alcoholic kisses and no foreplay. After they fumble through undressing each other, he pushes her onto the bed covered in silk sheets that might as well be made of mud. She falls, legs spread like no angel she has ever heard of, into the missionary position and prays it will be over soon.

Neither that, nor the idiot's awaited lapse into an alliterative mess of snoring, stinking, and sweating sleep, takes long. Victoria tosses her dress back over her head, grabs her shoes and underwear, and retrieves the key card that Chloe has just pushed under the door. Tucking it into his pile of clothes, Victoria makes a quick exit.

 

She meets Chloe in their room across town; Chloe is already running a bath in the two-person hot tub. Victoria grabs her toiletry bag from her bed and goes to wash her face at the sink.

Contemplating a shower, she calls out over the sound of the water. "Did you find anything useful in your little forage through our dear Mr. Maile's belongings?"

"Not much. There was some info in his laptop and briefcase that Mr. Luthor might be able to work with. I'll write up a report for him tomorrow."

"As long as it wasn't a wasted evening," Victoria says before brushing her teeth.

Keeping her eyes on the filling tub, Chloe leans against the counter beside her. The satin molds itself to Chloe's body. "I still think you had the better end of the deal tonight."

Victoria spits out water and toothpaste, and wipes her mouth. "You can't be serious."

"I practically ruined my new dress sneaking around Maile's room, and I didn't even get to dance in it. I think I gained ten pounds from snacking just to keep busy without getting involved with anyone who could distract me." While Chloe pauses for breath, Victoria notices multiple snags that do nearly ruin her dress. "You and Lionel Luthor and -- everybody else -- must just think I'm not attractive enough to do the other, fun stuff. But I can do the other stuff! I can be hot."

"I'm sure." Victoria steps away from the sink, and Chloe grabs her arm.

"Don't patronize me. If you don't believe me, let me convince you."

Victoria stares at her. "Convince me? As in, seduce me? Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes," Chloe says stubbornly.

"Fine. Seduce me."

It's almost amusing, until Chloe looks around and says, "I'm going to do it in the hot tub."

Victoria doubts that Chloe has any concept of how welcome the idea is, but it throws her anyway. She waits where Chloe left her in the middle of the room.

Chloe does a strip tease that is both sexy and adorable. She stumbles slightly trying to peel her dress over her head.

Because that offers an extended view of her body in only her undergarments, her arms stretched high and pulling the rest of her up with it, though, Victoria doesn't complain. She just admires the view, even more so when Chloe drops her bra and panties to the floor. Victoria lets Chloe take off her slip dress with only the lightest, most casual touches. She's just standing there, naked, as Chloe slips into the tub.

"Come on in," Chloe says, crooking a finger at Victoria. "It's nice and warm."

Victoria starts to get in and sit opposite Chloe, but Chloe shifts Victoria until she's stretched out in front, between Chloe's legs. Only their shoulders are above the water, which smells of lilac, courtesy of the hotel's bubble bath selection.

"Mmm," Victoria murmurs in her best sultry tone, "that is nice."

"It's just the beginning."

First Chloe uses her hands to scoop water, to pour it over Victoria's shoulders. She traces them and then teasingly draws her fingers down to glide across Victoria's breasts.

She sweeps aside Victoria's wet hair, nuzzles the back of her neck, and says, "You're beautiful, Victoria."

The amateur comment prompts her to reply, "So I've heard."

"Shut up." Biting her shoulder, Chloe picks up the hotel's signature green bath puff sitting on the rim of the tub. "Now lean forward."

Victoria does so just to play along. With her left hand, Chloe lifts Victoria's breasts one at a time so the air hardens her nipples. She tweaks them with her forefinger and thumb before submerging them into the bubbling water again. She starts scrubbing Victoria's back with the puff in her right hand, using round, languorous strokes. Victoria lets out a quiet, "Oh."

When Victoria reaches for Chloe's hand to press it more firmly to her breast, Chloe pulls away. She hands Victoria the loofah.

"Wash your legs with it, slowly," Chloe says with a lick to the nape of her neck.

Victoria tries to follows that command as well. But when she feels the loofah scrubbing her flesh, flesh that hours before a strange man was grabbing for purchase while he fucked her, Victoria's hands falter. Then she finds herself scrubbing quickly, harshly up and down, until Chloe says, "Hey," and stops her hands. Taking a deep breath, Victoria swallows a retort.

Chloe takes back the puff and caresses Victoria's breasts with it, circling around the edges. Each circle gets smaller, so that Victoria doesn't have a chance to ask for more before getting it. Chloe shifts the loofah to her nipples and strokes them into taut, aching peaks, even underwater.

Victoria instinctively leans back again, against Chloe's warm, wet, slippery-soft breasts, their stiff peaks clean yet painting dirty messages over her skin. She whimpers, just a little.

Chloe moves the puff, still in maddeningly slow circles, down onto her stomach. Victoria lifts her hips into the tantalizing motion. Chloe grabs with her left hand and keeps Victoria close within the frame of her body, Chloe's thighs supple along Victoria's.

At last, Chloe drags the loofah under the water, but she stops short of full contact. She uses it instead to wave water between Victoria's legs. Chloe murmurs additional compliments along with select naughty words. "Seeing you like this, feeling you like this is amazing. You're so fucking hot."

The water is heated, but nothing compared to how Victoria feels inside, and the fragile, liquid pulses make her squirm in Chloe's grasp. She moans; she breathes steam, feels her blood running with it and pooling low. Her head is clouded, too. She clutches the rim of the tub with one hand, splashing water over the side, and runs the other up and down Chloe's arm. Then she gets desperate.

"Oh, _please_." Victoria's hips lift again, trying to break Chloe's hold. "Please, Chloe, touch me."

Chloe scrapes her teeth along Victoria's earlobe and says, "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Victoria doesn't realize until that moment how much control she's lost. She cries out, "Yes!" before Chloe even moves.

She still has a shred of it, is still on the edge, even as the loofah's fine netting brushes her outer lips and Chloe urges her legs further apart. Victoria clings to that shred as Chloe massages her with the loofah, back to those damn, hot circles. But the puff is soft and slick, and it **tickles** , with exactly the right amount of pressure from Chloe's deft fingers, and that's incredibly, surprisingly good. When Chloe rubs her clit with the loofah, the pleasure coils up inside her, tighter and tighter. Victoria comes, and letting go feels so wonderful, she giggles. She shakes through both until she's slumped against Chloe, with Chloe's hand and the puff clenched between her thighs. After a minute, she releases those, too.

She shifts forward and sideways, settling far enough away in the tub to allow Chloe to finish herself off. Because Chloe's gaze is focused on her, Victoria trails her hands over her body and watches Chloe do the same. She watches Chloe flush deeply and squeeze her eyes shut and arch and come while making breathless whining noises through her open mouth, perfectly shaped for a lollipop. Chloe's hair sticks up and out like some kind of warped halo.

Once Chloe's eyes have reopened Victoria smiles and tries not to look quite as sated as she feels.

Chloe raises an eyebrow, but her voice is shaky. "Are you going to tell me that wasn't fun?"

"Oh, that was fun. But it was also . . ." Rising from the tub and beginning to towel herself dry, she struggles for the proper term and settles on "an exception."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Chloe says, grinning.

"You should. Just don't let it go to your head."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Victoria glances sharply back at her. Chloe shrugs and stands, and when she bends to pull up the plug, Victoria takes a good look before turning.

She slides into a bit of red lingerie, then into her bed, where she faces the wall. There's a small but noticeable black smudge on the plaster, and her sheets are made of bleached cotton. Victoria sighs. She doesn't know what Chloe will do after this, but Victoria resolves to disentangle herself from Lionel and return home. At least there, she might be able to appreciate her surroundings.

"I can do it," Chloe says from somewhere over Victoria's shoulder.

"You made that point rather well."

"We're not going to do this again, though."

Victoria hears Chloe get into her own bed, and over the rustling of the sheets, she replies, "That's what I was going to say." Or it might have been.

\- end - 


End file.
